


私有玫瑰

by IdiosepiusParadoxa



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Spanking, Training
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiosepiusParadoxa/pseuds/IdiosepiusParadoxa
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	私有玫瑰

_又来了，那个女人又来了。_

_那种藐视一切的笑容。_

合身的校服被高耸的胸部顶出诱人的弧度，殷勤围绕着的每个男人都不住偷眼打量。而那个女人只是像看不到这一切一样笑着。她清楚地知道自己的优势，也享受着旁人热切的追捧目光。

文森特站在二楼围栏边，一如既往冷眼旁观这一切。

日复一日发生的一切。

像是永远没有尽头。

无论是从来自己都是她的陪衬，只能活在处处比自己优秀的姐姐的阴影里这样的日子，还是她对自己和旁人毫无差别，高傲美丽，却从不分去一眼多余的注意力这种折磨。

_但这种日子我已经受够了。_

_马上，我就要改变这一切。_

凯瑟琳从炎热的室外回到别墅，随口吩咐弟弟去给自己倒杯冰可乐的时候，绝没有想到自己做出了一个怎样的决定，一个即将让自己后悔莫及的选择。

汩汩冒着气泡的冰爽可乐顺着咽喉被一饮而下，杯中只余冰块。

_比我想象的还要简单一些。_

因为是自己主动吩咐，凯瑟琳毫无戒心。又因为冰凉麻木了味蕾，过快饮尽更让尝出异味的可能性微乎其微，溶解的安定药片粉末被顺利吞入腹中，没有引起丝毫警惕。更何况，这个从来不会多看一眼自己的女人，又怎么会想到，作为不成器的弟弟，竟然有胆子对她做出这种事呢？

_接下来还会有更过分的事呢。_

不过不用急，药效在缓缓释放，金发少女的眼皮开始一次又一次下坠。她会沉睡上十个小时，一无所知，随便自己做什么都不会醒来。假期刚刚开始，父母远渡重洋，短期内不会回来。

_我还有很长时间，可以为所欲为。_

一直静静坐在另一个单人沙发上，耐心等待着少女呼吸渐沉，文森特从未觉得自己如此富有耐心，又如此欢欣愉快。

反正已经等待了这么久，也不差这一两个时辰。

这种踩着悠扬舞曲跳着笃定舞步般镇定自若的节奏，一直延续到将凯瑟琳轻轻抱起，带入那个她从未踏足过的地下室后。

轻轻将天蓝色短袖连衣裙剥离，少女光洁的身躯暴露在外。

「纯白的成套蕾丝内衣，还真是你这个自以为高高在上的女人会选择的无聊款式。」

无需再默默忍耐，伪装出一副顺从模样，文森特终于能肆意地将心中的黑暗情感宣诸于口。

「这种保守的款式能让你自我感觉犹如圣洁的修女吗？」

修长的手指慢条斯理，丝毫没有停顿地继续剥除凯瑟琳身上剩余的衣物——也只剩一件内衣与一条内裤而已。

「那么，当修女的贞洁被踩在地上粉碎时，你会是什么反应呢？」

指尖灵巧地轻轻挑开内衣后拉片上两对钩圈与钩扣，洁白的内衣肩带滑落，两瓣杯罩耷拉下来，像虚弱的鸽子垂拢翅膀。文森特动作很细致，并没有让钩扣拉扯到覆盖在光滑缎面上的精致蕾丝，有条不紊捏住丝滑的布料，放到一边的木质长桌上。

准备这间地下室他花了很久，也颇耗费了些心血。无论是布局的考量与反复调整、家具的选择与搭配，还是分门别类归置在每个区域的各类工具。对于喜爱枪械的人来说，陈列整齐的枪械室会让他心情愉悦。对于收藏刀剑的人而言，也乐于拥有一个整齐的收藏室。

对于文森特，这里的每个不同材质、不同形制的工具，就像是他的收藏品，其中每一件都包含了无尽的遐想与期待，而这些期待全部有关凯瑟琳。如何将每一样工具施诸于她身上，她又会对此做出怎样的反应：会错愕地下意识否认眼前看到的一切吗？会愤怒地威胁辱骂自己吗？在终于认清无力逃脱的事实后会发出哀戚的悲鸣吗？

这一切都让文森特充满了期待。

以至于他可以在每个忍耐的夜里，悄悄离开他的房间，如同一缕幽魂游荡过走廊，来到这个家里人从未察觉过存在的地下室里。反复咀嚼着白日里那个高傲的女人对自己的轻蔑，手指轻轻拂过每一件工具的表面，闭上眼在想象中的那对蓝眼睛饱含怜悯的讥讽眼光中颤抖着达到高潮。

一次又一次，乐在其中，从未厌倦。

而这个地下室于他而言，也并不只是至暗时刻的避风塘，亦不是单纯的收藏室。早在无意中发现这座经年的大宅下藏着的，无人得知的秘密，决定为自己打造这样一处乐园时，他就想好了今天。

想好了等到某个他不想再忍耐那个愚蠢的女人身边的狂蜂浪蝶，或终于厌倦了伪装的那一天，他将一步步进行的一切。用上哪些工具，要按怎样的顺序享用自己长久等待后的盛宴，用怎样的灯光与气氛烘托才能让这一幕更难忘一点，全都在他脑海中演习了一遍又一遍。

所以等到这个时刻终于降临，他的步伐丝毫不乱，并没有因为过于激动而手足无措或浑身颤抖，只是按照既定的步骤愉悦地前行。

所以这个地下室，不仅仅是个收藏好他的小玩具的收藏室，还将是个展示室。有朝一日——就是眼前——他将展示出他最为得意的战利品，同时也向他的战利品——那个女人——清晰地展现，她是怎样一步步被自己摧毁，如同白玫瑰被揉碎后跌落进泥泞里的。

为了这一点，为了最好的展示效果，文森特花费了很多心思，才打造了眼前这个五十平左右，附带一个大浴室的空间。

从窄小的楼梯走下来，第一时间映入眼帘的是整间屋子最中央的那个金属与皮革组成的纯黑绞刑架。仔细看过才发现，比起传统的真正绞刑架，这个高大的金属架显然复杂得多。足以将一个人以任何姿势悬吊在上面，或是搭配其他工具使用也非常便利。

在这个引人注目的架子后方，是一整面清晰的镜子。但从上面浮现出的字样来看，显然不会是普通的单面镜那么简单——开启后，这面镜子可以看到别墅里其他角落的一举一动，也可以拍摄下这个房间中的一切，并实时投影在镜面屏幕上同步放映出来。

镜子的对面是用整面玻璃隔开的浴室，一个砖砌起的大浴池就坐落在玻璃后方，甚至在浴池上方的天花板上，还有几个钩子，连接着随时可以拉下来的束缚具。

在镜子那面墙与浴室玻璃那面墙之间，相对而立的两面墙前，放着特意定制的，从天到地的陈列柜。悬挂在上面的各种束缚具，粗略望去各种类型的项圈手铐只是最基础的类别，有些个别的束缚具连文森特都叫不出具体的学名。还有各种藤条和马鞭，或是本来用途并不是击打，却被文森特开发出特殊用途的工具，一束一束挂在上面。

但这只不过是沧海一粟，明面上能看到的花样罢了。

在那些陈列柜的抽屉里，或是文森特沉浸此间颇有心得的脑海中，还有更多可以慢慢用以取乐的东西。

揉碎白玫瑰的第一步，自然是扒下她包裹身躯的布料，洁白的圣衣，再给她换上只有最下等的红灯区里俗艳的脱衣舞娘身上才会出现的，最能刺激赤裸欲望的情趣内衣。

上身并没有通常意义上的胸罩样式的布料遮盖，在文森特看来，凯瑟琳浑圆挺翘的乳房被那种塑形的服饰遮蔽与推挤变形，算得上是暴殄天物了。只有两朵花形的乳贴被轻轻贴合在她的乳头上，堪堪遮蔽住那两点绯红。

下半身倒没有太多花样，只是由两根细绳连起一小块布料组成的丁字裤，包裹住凯瑟琳光滑无毛的下半身，两瓣臀肉暴露在外，紧窄的小裤在丰润的软肉上勒出两道沟壑。

内衣布料虽然极少，却非常精致，在极小的面积上还用金线绣上繁复的花样，镶嵌了绿松石。这一套是文森特反复挑选精心对比后最终选定的，在灯光下流光溢彩的金线与青绿色的松石，让他想起凯瑟琳阳光下闪闪发亮的波浪金发，以及那双固然饱含轻蔑，却无人能否认它的美丽的，蓝绿色眼睛。

做完初步的准备工作，文森特并没有急着继续下面的步骤。

将凯瑟琳面朝镜子那个方向固定在金属架上，一只手用手铐固定在上方悬吊起来，另一只手故意没有完全束缚住，稍稍挣扎后便能挣脱。甚至贴心地将下方床板升起，让少女可以躺在上方安睡，不至于因为长期保持悬吊姿势而肌肉酸痛。

毕竟，她的身体可不能被酸痛的肌肉分散注意力，所有的痛觉和快感都应该来自自己的给予。

给少女蒙上一层实际上在她醒来后用没有束缚完全的那只手便能摘下的丝质眼罩，文森特丝毫不担心她会挣出自己的手掌心。恰恰相反，待到她醒来后以为自己有机会逃出生天，最后却发现只不过是自己故意而为，想看她徒劳挣扎，一定会很有趣。

十个小时后，一切都将揭晓。

文森特并不想在此刻，少女还无知无觉，心神涣散之际，就贸然拉开戏剧的帷幕。不让她先挣扎一番，然后被长久等不到回应，落不到实处的笼罩心神的恐惧折磨，又怎么能在其后享受她看到自己时的崩溃呢？

带着期待，文森特将少女留在地下室，自行回了楼上那个表面上风平浪静的家中。这一次，他没有回到自己房间，而是公然走进了凯瑟琳卧室里，躺在她的睡床上，嗅着她的气息陷入安眠。

夜色深浓，鸠占鹊巢的人缓缓醒来。还好，自己尚未错过她睁眼的一刻，没有遗漏一切精彩镜头。

慢条斯理吃着晚餐，文森特看着屏幕上传来的，地下室里画面的转播。

渐渐苏醒的金发少女，一开始并未意识到自己的处境，兴许还以为自己躺在那张文森特刚留下气息的床上，在睡觉前自行戴上了眼罩。直到她抬起手试图摘下眼罩揉揉眼睛，然而动作被手腕上拉紧的束缚具阻止，才意识到事态全然不如自己想象，早已失去控制。

奋力扯动手腕上的束缚具，分别被固定在身体左右两侧，相距甚远，想要凭借一只手解开另一只手上的束缚，显然是不可能的事。然而少女并未放弃挣扎，光裸的小脚在床板上蹬着，两条线条纤长优美的手臂因为用力而绷紧肌肉。

所幸，她的努力在几分钟后收到了成效，右手处的束缚陡然一松，像是被自己挣开了。来不及多感受一下欣喜的心情，凯瑟琳迅速一把揭下眼罩，试图看清自己身处的到底是怎样的环境。

然而，当看见眼前的画面那一刻，她突然开始感到一丝丝后悔，或者说是，拒绝面对就在眼前的真相的逃避心理。镜子中的自己几乎一丝不挂，仅有三两片布料勉强遮掩身体，左手被牢牢固定在一个看起来就给人感觉不太妙的金属架上，身下所谓的「床板」也不过是个近似实验室操作台的平面。

刚才所谓「挣脱了束缚」的错觉，不过是眼前一切幕后主使有意为之和她玩的游戏。

凯瑟琳当然绝不会想到，自己身处何处。她只当自己被什么人掳去了某个阴暗的偏僻之地，万万想不到自己居然就在自己家的地下，离曾经优越顺遂的生活只有一道天花板之隔。

飞速思考着自己眼前的处境，往日惯性的颐指气使让少女此刻还没有作为俘虏或猎物，应当低声下气恳求宽恕的觉悟，反而趾高气昂地对着自行判断应该在某处隐蔽存在的摄像头，嚣张发出宣言。

「虽然不知道你到底是何方神圣，也不知道有何贵干。但是我想一切都可以商量，不是吗？如果你想要钱的话，我家有很多钱，只要你和我父母联系，要多少都可以给你。你想玩什么的话，也不一定非我不可，我可以给你提供任何你喜欢的类型，应有尽有，想要多少有多少，绝对能满足你的要求。只要你好好放过我，事后我绝对不会追究你是谁。」

文森特坐在屏幕后放肆地笑出声来，反正眼下这个可怜可笑的小家伙也听不见。

「不不不，你错了。当然只能是你，我的好姐姐。毕竟我处心积虑做的这一切，可都是为了你。」

然而他并没有起身的打算，只是饶有兴趣地看了下去，期待着得不到任何回应的人，在长久放置冷落后的反应。

不得不说，文森特的确很熟悉凯瑟琳，无论是血缘的牵绊，还是长久共同生活的默契。总之接下来凯瑟琳的一切反应，无论是发现无人回应时的怒骂，还是转而开始的假意哀求，再是发现求饶无效后卷土重来的傲慢讥讽。

最后终于发现自己无论如何作为，都得不到任何回应，如果那个人只是把自己扔在这里等死后就离开了，根本没有人注视着自己呢？一想到自己可能会在这个暗无天日，连扇窗户都没有的小屋子里默默无闻地死去，根本没有人会发现自己，或许在很多天后，才会有无意中路过的人，因为恶臭与蝇虫，闯进来发现自己腐烂的尸体。

恐惧这个词终于第一次出现在了凯瑟琳的生命中。

这让文森特觉得，是时候了。看到自己那一刻，这个从来对自己视若无物的高傲姐姐，会是怎样的表现呢？

慢慢步下楼梯，打开紧闭的地下室门，听觉灵敏的少女反应迅速转过身。

看见走进来的那个人，先是错愕地怔愣了一刻，像是无论想象过走进来的人会是谁，是突然回家发现自己失踪后来救自己的父母和警察，还是绑架自己欲图不轨的罪魁祸首，或者甚至是偶然路过的无意中发现自己的路人，都绝没有想过，会是这个自己从来没正眼瞧过的，「不争气」的，毫无存在感的弟弟。

洞穿了她所想的一切，文森特只是无谓地笑了笑，尽管笑意丝毫未达眼底。

这是早已预料到的事情，不是吗？

下一刻，对面的人先是激动地虚情假意喊着他的名字。

「文森特！文森特是你吗？你是来救我的对不对？我就知道你发现我不见了不会不管我，一定会来救姐姐的！」

却很快因为他这个意味不明的笑容，骤然浑身颤抖着，难以置信地瞪大了双眼。

「你——难道是你？是你和那个混蛋狼狈为奸把我绑架了的？！为什么？你怎么能——」

话语未完便被一脸故作无辜的文森特截断。

「你在说什么呀，我的好姐姐。我怎么会是同谋呢？」

看着凯瑟琳脸色转霁，文森特慢条斯理继续说了下去。

「毕竟从头到尾只有我一个人呀。」

几秒钟后，话中的含义让终于反应过来他在说什么的少女面色惨白，花容失色。

「怎……怎么会是你？我可是你的姐姐，你把我这样绑起来到底想做什么？你不怕爸妈知道你这样对我吗？！」

高高挑起一边眉毛，悠闲悠哉向已从「床板」一跃而下，僵立在原地的少女走去，文森特无情地戳破她最后的幻想——幻想用稀薄的所谓亲情和血缘来阻止自己，用父母的盛怒和可能的后果来威胁自己。

「姐姐？是啊……你可是我亲生的姐姐，和我从同一个人的子宫里诞生，基因里和我有相同片段。所以世间的人一般把我接下来想做的叫做，乱伦。」

看着凯瑟琳颤抖着的双唇，因为缺少血色变得苍白干裂，文森特的笑容扩张得更大了。

「至于爸妈——唔，这么一说我也有点担心呢……毕竟玩太过火了，我也不好交待，万一你怀孕了可怎么办呢？你说对吧？」

恶劣地勾起嘴角，看着面前的少女眼眸中慌乱的神情，文森特满意地装出一副为难的样子。

「要不然这样好了？你老老实实舔我的这根玩意儿——」

得意地解开运动短裤系带，释放出那个早就跃跃欲试的充血性器。

凯瑟琳先是赶紧别开眼，随后因为自己弟弟阴茎的尺寸难以置信地偷眼打量的神情，进一步满足了文森特的独占欲与好胜心。

_既然你这么喜欢被那些男人追捧的感觉，我现在就让你尝尝男人的感觉，然后你只能因为我而高潮，再也不许看他们一眼。_

「让我玩够了。我就考虑放过你，以后我不再对你出手，你也别想着告诉爸妈。不然我能绑你第一次，就能再绑你第二次。而下次……可就没这么简单能轻易揭过了。」

暗示性地走近一步，伸手摸了一把少女浑圆的胸脯，自然得到的是猛然跳开一步的少女惊慌的瞪视与躲避。

眼前被自己的处境冲昏头脑，又被少年的话语蛊惑的凯瑟琳，居然真的挣扎着思考起他提出的条件来。到底是纡尊降贵地抛弃自己的羞耻心和自尊，去舔弄自己弟弟的性器，以换取他不对自己身体的进一步侵犯，还是试图找寻其他的破局方法。

_不，没有什么其他的办法。_

_我根本挣不脱，如果他生气了，我连这个机会都没有，他会直接侵犯我的！_

想到这一层，惶恐的少女头一次在自己从来不曾正眼看过的弟弟面前低下她高贵的头颅，像娇艳的玛丽皇后，法兰西的玫瑰，在断头台上流下眼泪。

缓缓地随着施加在自己肩头的压力屈膝，地板冰冷的温度传递到皮肤，激起一阵战栗，少女噙着泪极慢地靠近那根愉悦地有节奏跳动着的阴茎，试图将即将到来的那一刻无限推迟。

然而一切的努力都是徒劳，眼泪从光洁的脸颊上滑落，少女丰润柔软的嘴唇触碰到了另一个人—— _一个男人，一个和自己有着相同血脉的男人_ ——同样柔嫩的部位，他最私密的部位，一个勃起的阴茎的前端。

凯瑟琳起初只是闻到熟悉的沐浴露香气，那种经常在文森特身上闻到的皂香。随后被迫开启嘴唇，舌尖舔舐到了一些略腥咸的液体。

_我该感谢他还好好洗过澡了吗……_

像是感应到自己姐姐心中所想，本来一言不发，只是紧盯着少女一举一动的文森特突然开口。

「没错，我有特意好好洗了个澡。非常干净，你可以放心地吃下去。顺便一提，现在那个叫马眼的小孔里流到你嘴里的，是前列腺液。在精液喷出来之前，一直会流这种东西，说明了我对你的服务很满意呢。」

贴心的解答并没被领情，凯瑟琳羞恼地吐出刚刚吞进去的半个头部，结结巴巴地抗议起来。

「不——不要说那些！我一点都不想知道不感兴趣！」

突然握住阴茎根部，强硬地将它重新捅进凯瑟琳嘴里，少年还有几分稚嫩的面容上流泻出几分无情的冷漠神情。

「奴隶就要有奴隶的觉悟！没有你喜不喜欢，现在，给我舔龟头下面那个沟，叫冠状沟，记住了吗？把你的嘴缩成一圈从冠状沟上刮过去！」

猛然的深入让少女不适地呛咳出声，手推着少年大腿试图远离的力量几乎微不足道。片刻的挣扎后，凯瑟琳开始按照他的指示，小心地舔起膨胀的龟头，以及下面那个自己刚刚得知名字的部位，缩成一个肌肉环的嘴唇和口腔刮蹭过去，头顶上看不见面容的少年毫不掩饰地发出粗声喘息。

「啊……很好，小心你的牙齿，不要碰到。现在像舔一根冰棒一样，舌头绕着圈从最下面，那根叫阴茎系带的地方，一直舔到最上面，然后整个吞进去。那只没有绑住的手也不要闲着，轻轻揉下面的两个囊袋，里面的两颗睾丸里可装满了要喂给你的宝贝。」

凯瑟琳闭上眼睛，仅凭唇舌间传来的触感摸索着依言而行，试图在脑海中催眠自己这不过是根过粗的肉棒，那种巨大号的火腿肠，只要照着做就可以了，不要去看，不要去想。

文森特并没有强迫她睁开眼睛面对眼前的一切，毕竟有时候逼太紧也许会让兔子红了眼，被蹬一脚也是很疼的，被咬一口也是。就让她沉溺在自我催眠里，反正对自己无限膨胀的快感与征服欲丝毫无损。

实际上，文森特的阴茎尺寸在长度上并不引人注目，只是比平均略长一点的正常长度，但是比起平均更粗，也更硬挺，充血后龟头微微上翘，看起来像一根香蕉。

被迫含着这根香蕉的少女整张嘴都被塞满，只能随着文森特抓住自己后脑勺，推动着前后小幅度挪动的动作，勉强含住这根不断分泌出液体的性器，滴落的口水与马眼中渗出的透明液体混合在一起，在明亮却不刺眼的灯光下闪闪发亮。

虽然理论知识丰富，毕竟文森特还是十几岁的少年，除了自我抚慰并没有什么实战经验，缺乏长期锻炼，也尚未提高阈值。眼前少女湿透的金发贴在脸颊两侧，卖力吞吐着自己阴茎的画面，太过具有冲击力，即使她的技巧几近于无，文森特感觉自己已经到了爆发的边缘。

并没有太过强求自己一定要坚持很久，反正这一切尚未结束，自己可以慢慢玩。

_谁说我在考虑之后，就一定要放过呢？我还可以觉得太爽，决定要玩到底。_

抓住少女后脑勺松散的长发，用力将她不断按向自己阴茎根部，合不拢嘴又无力挣脱的少女呛咳起来，震动的声带在龟头顶端摩擦，带来更大的快感。

文森特开始低吼着，喘着粗气闭上眼头往后仰，阴茎在少女嘴中膨胀到极致，开始一阵一阵地跳动，终于在最后一次颤动后，随着一声长长的出气，一股浓稠的白色精液喷进了少女口中。

猛然从那个温暖湿润的口腔中拔出，少年喘着气睁开眼，将龟头前端抵上她拼命摇晃的脸庞。阴茎仍在一下一下地跳动，力度越来越弱，直到榨干最后一滴精液。一股一股的喷射，最终落到她的额头上、鼻梁上、眼睫上、嘴唇间，自己污浊的种子终于污染了这张美丽的脸。

文森特终于放开挣扎的少女，任由她「哇」地一声吐出满嘴的精液，然后拼命抠着自己的嗓子眼，试图吐出无可避免吞下去的部分。不慌不忙地将自己汗湿的衣物尽数褪去，擦拭掉粘在自己大腿内侧和小腹上的精液，文森特踱开了几步。

再回过头，刚刚还狼狈地拼命擦拭着自己嘴角和脸颊上的白色浊液的少女，已经停下了动作，尽力抹去了痕迹—— _尽管根本无济于事_ ——甚至还整理了一下自己蓬乱的长卷发，一脸期待又不愿承认自己的急切地看向自己。

_那种颐指气使的傲慢神情又重新回到了这张脸上。_

_真不可爱。_

文森特并没有急着戳穿她，只是再次笑了笑。

「需要洗个澡吗？虽然我倾向于就这样更好，会让我觉得更兴奋，那些精液从你身上流下来的样子，非常美丽。」

可惜对方并不给机会。

「说够了吧？说够了就别说这些废话了！我刚刚已经按你的要求做了，你的条件满足了，现在该放开我了！」

轻不可闻地叹了口气，文森特并没有直接回答她。

_唉_ _——_ _我的傻瓜姐姐，我本来还想怜香惜玉，让你先稍微休息休息，可是你怎么这么急切呢？还是说，你已经开始迫不及待了？_

「你觉得我特意为你挑选的这套，适合你吗？」

文森特绕到不安地在原地绕着圈徘徊的少女身后，左手抓住她的后颈，稍稍用力带着她仰面向后躺去，阻止了她想转过身拉开距离的企图。现在，少女只能从面前的镜子里被动地看着自己身后人的一举一动。

身后人自己也顺势向左侧过身子，右手搭上凯瑟琳左边大腿的外侧，肉质最饱满曲线最丰富的外侧。手裹挟着内裤边缘的系带画起大圈来，从胯部到侧臀，再到大腿，握住大腿前侧顺着向上回到胯部，大拇指隐隐带过三角区，划过内裤的边缘。

来回几次，那条紧窄的内裤已经被文森特的大拇指带得不太贴服了，他的拇指也越来越深入内裤之下，终于碰到了阴毛，很软、很细，仿佛婴儿的头发。文森特的手停住了，大拇指在内裤下来回扫动那一小撮毛发。

镜中少女的倒影开始在文森特的两只手中挣扎起来，脸涨得通红，两条白皙修长的腿紧紧夹着，文森特几乎能听到她再次激烈起来，砰砰的心跳声。

「你干什么？说好的放过我呢？」

像是为了表明自己只不过得寸进尺一下子而已，并没有打算毁约，文森特把右手从那条窄小的内裤中抽出来，手心顺着腰侧似有若无地抚过，一路向上，直到绕着侧方握住了凯瑟琳的右乳。

这手感比自己肖想过一千次一万次的想象中都还要好，少女的乳房并不特别大—— _70C_ ，文森特偷偷看过她的内衣——像一只小巧的鸽子，暖暖的肉呼呼一小团。少年宽大的手掌揉捏时，柔软顺滑的感觉瞬间传入掌中，那是乳房中的脂肪，再下面能摸到一些更紧实的部分，那些大概就是让乳房保持坚挺的乳腺组织。

然而这次是真的完全出乎文森特的意料，手中少女的乳房居然有了反应。

就在揉搓着的同时，文森特感到手中有粒小巧的枣核以惊人的速度硬了起来——那是凯瑟琳的乳头。带着难以置信的惊喜心情，文森特握住乳房的手腾出食指来，用指甲轻轻刮动起那枚乳头的侧面，再三确认着它越来越硬挺的质感。

像是发现了自己身体的不对劲，凯瑟琳猛然用那只自由的手抓紧了少年的手，徒劳地祈祷着他没有发现这个很可能把自己推入深渊的事实。

然而幻想注定会落空。

文森特不由分说用抓住她后颈的左手一把抓开她的右手按在那张试验台上，身子顺势压住她的扭动，张开嘴就吻住了她的下唇。另一只手掌盖住凯瑟琳整个阴部，试探地抚弄过她两道大阴唇中的裂口，惊喜地发现少女在这种受辱下，居然分泌了少许的欲液。

_这是怎样的一个淫荡的女人？即使对着自己的亲弟弟，也能迫不及待地流出淫水。_

不再抱着温存地戏耍的想法，文森特直言了当地道破了自己的真面目。

「哼，你可真是天真。既然费了这么大功夫把你弄来，我又怎么会在完全榨出你所有价值前就放你离开呢？更何况——」

少年的目光意有所指地扫过她并拢的双腿间那个被浸湿一小块的性感内裤包裹的区域。

「看起来你也不怎么想就停在这里嘛？放心，我怎么会只自己爽，不让你也爽到呢？接下来你会尖叫着求我让你高潮的。」

无视了她骤然再次盈满泪水的蓝眼睛，文森特用手掌盖住静静整个阴部，让她的欲液在手中蔓延，抚开阴唇，中指缓缓陷入其中。

指腹瞬间盖上那个蜜穴的真正入口，感到那小口随着掌心的挑动一开一合，似乎每次闭合都要把他的手指吸进去，而每次张开又吐出更多蜜汁。轻轻揉动中指，细细抚摸过凯瑟琳的小穴，一圈略有弹性的嫩肉中有处极小的入口，文森特知道那是她的处女膜——这个高傲的女人果然是个处女，从未曾让别的男人染指自己圣洁的身体。

却不知道她是否曾预料到，被自己的亲弟弟夺走处女的这一天呢？

抽出被欲液完全裹成湿漉漉一根的中指，食指也一起并拢，慢慢地再次伸进凯瑟琳已经湿得一塌糊涂的蜜穴里模拟着真正插入的动作来回抽动着。左手的中指一路摸下去，一直到她的菊门处，绕着那处翕张的紧闭洞穴外围打着圈抚弄着，时不时按压一下两穴间的会阴。

随着进攻的持续，凯瑟琳隐隐发出些微轻吟，早已夹紧的大腿也随着臀部扭动起来。随后很快意识到自己在做什么，骤然僵住，试图忘记刚刚自己的身体最诚实的反应，拒绝承认，尽管正在被亲弟弟无情地侵犯—— _看上去像是注定自己要被破处了_ ——却还因为被他不知从哪里学来的高超手法勾起欲望，从而放纵沉沦的事实。

感觉到时机已然成熟，再耽搁下去，若凯瑟琳突然想通什么奋力一搏，恐怕事情又要有变数，文森特分开了她的腿，将阴茎紧紧贴住她的两片肥厚的大阴唇中的裂口，上下滑动。随后稍微前进一寸，用龟头轻轻顶住她的肉穴，似进非进的浅浅操弄，每次顶到她的处女膜就略拔出一点。

直到一个突然的冲刺，文森特被自己的前液与凯瑟琳越流越多的欲液涂抹得无比光滑的前端，猛然捅进了她的阴道，甚至一开始连她自己都没有反应过来。

过了几秒，凯瑟琳吃痛地叫出声来，两只手奋力地推拒在少年瘦削的胸膛上，头发散乱，满头冷汗，眼噙泪水，已没有了刚才的迷乱。阴道强烈收缩的力道几乎要把那根阴茎挤碎，尤其是入口处，仿佛一张没牙的小嘴，死死咬住阴茎的根部，似乎再多用点力就要齐根咬下来。

文森特一边庆幸她下面的那张小嘴并不是真的有牙齿，否则恐怕自己性器就此不保，一边为这种紧致包裹的极致感受销魂蚀骨，顿觉自己死而无憾，之前一切忍耐都得到了最公道的报酬。

文森特鼓足力道将阴茎涨到最大，抵抗她阴道的收缩，保持死死顶住她的小穴内壁，等到少女终于适应了阴道内骤然入侵的异物的尺寸，文森特才再次开始缓缓地推进。文森特只感到龟头仿佛被一条浸透蜂蜜的湿热毛巾紧紧裹住，没留一丝缝隙，阴道内的沟壑与皱褶随着前行的动作不断吮动他的阴茎。

向外略抽出一点，一下挺进到最深处，文森特的龟头立时顶住了一个圆滑紧闭的小环——凯瑟琳的子宫口。这一下给了她前所未有的异样感觉，不再是撕裂的痛感，而是混合了压痛、绞痛、、酸胀和满足的奇妙感受。

凯瑟琳无力地摇着头，脸颊上有两朵潮红的绯云，从鼻翼到耳根早已一片粉红，雪白的脖子也悄悄飘起潮红，像是试图否认自己身体深处缓缓升起的快感，从下身内部的奇异部位向四肢百骸流窜的电流，又像是无力承载这种过载的快感，只能用最简单的动作抒发自己的感受。

文森特没有理睬她，反正现在这个女人只能在自己的阴茎下娇喘扭动，时不时还缩紧自己紧致的甬道，带来更舒爽的一阵抽搐。

文森特从她的大腿根开始一直舔到脚踝处，接着舌头在她光裸的脚心来回地亲吻，舌尖时不时插进她几个脚趾间的缝隙处，模仿着正在对她的小穴做的事，来回抽插着，口水沾在凯瑟琳小巧的指甲上闪闪发亮。

越来越密集的抽搐，代表着凯瑟琳快要在这种屈辱的侵犯下达到高潮了，文森特终于开始考虑，是放任她这种逾矩的行为——毕竟能不能高潮，要得到自己的允许——和她一起达到巅峰，将自己的子孙全数送进她高潮时一阵阵抽搐的子宫，还是无情地将她在欲望的边缘再来回拖曳，让她徘徊更久一点。

片刻的走神思考，让凯瑟琳从狂风骤雨般的抽插与连绵不断的快感中稍微回过点神来，也终于意识到了文森特根本什么都没戴上——在她对这个世界高傲的认知里，还是知道避孕套这种东西的——这个严峻的事实。

推拒的力度再次变大，少女甚至开始左右顶起肩膀，扎成双马尾的两束长发在脸旁扫来扫去。

「不要……不要射在里面……你没有戴套……」

早有蓄谋的人只是挑了挑眉。

「哦？终于意识到了吗？那你猜我是为什么不戴呢？」

满意地看着对方惊恐的神情，越来越激烈的挣扎，文森特一边加快操开她的阴道的动作，听着被抽插带起的白沫和空气的噗噗声，以及肉体接触时的啪啪声响。

「反应这么大，难道是想被我射在里面，然后怀上弟弟的孩子吗？我的好姐姐……」

这个可怕的后果终于击溃了凯瑟琳最后的心理底线，让她开始哭泣着苦苦哀求起来，祈求这个只需要一念之差便可以决定自己未来的人的开恩。毕竟这个噩梦过去了，只要清洗好自己身体上和身体内部留下的一切，就没有人会知道曾经发生了什么，即使是父母。而一旦自己怀孕了—— _怀上了亲弟弟的孩子_ ——一切都瞒不住了。

父母将会知道自己和别人上床了，医院堕胎的医护人员也会以看着一个不知廉耻的淫娃荡妇的目光看着自己，他们会逼问孩子的父亲是谁。

_然而我又该怎么回答？_

_说是自己的亲弟弟一手制造出这一切吗？他绑架了我，侵犯了我，射在我的子宫里，然后让我怀上了他的孩子吗？_

_不……没有人会相信，即使相信了，这个事实也太可怕了……_

「求求你了文森特……我错了……你放过我吧不要继续了……这样是错的我们是姐弟啊……」

饶有兴致地看着哭求的少女泪流满面的脸，老实说没有把她操哭而是以这种方式害怕到哭出来，文森特觉得有些遗憾。但是没关系，即使不是被操哭，凯瑟琳的眼泪也足以让他无比兴奋，硬到发痛，几乎下一秒跳动的阴茎就能永不停息地喷射出来，灌满她贪婪的小穴。

这一刻再多的语言也成为苍白，一言不发的少年凶狠地咬上凯瑟琳白皙纤长的脖颈，大力的啮咬让她哭求的声音开始变得断断续续，然后很快，这种破碎的原因从吃痛的惊呼变成了欲望席卷的沉沦呻吟。文森特下身快速抽动着，每一下都先是几乎完全离开那个温暖滑腻的甬道，再狠狠地重新刺入，每一下都顶到那个开始松动的入口。

疼痛和酥麻、饱胀充盈在凯瑟琳体内，痉挛的阴道骤然收缩，一片白光中少女长吟出声，浑身的肌肉都不自主震颤着，两只手臂不知何时环上了文森特后背，紧紧地抓住他拉向自己，也将他的阴茎拉向自己阴道最深处。

被高潮的阴道包裹着，挤压着，紧缚着，一波波快感从龟头翕张的马眼流泻而下，流过不断被皱褶抚弄的冠状沟，一直流到阴茎根部连接的同样在一蜷一张的两个囊袋，最后从囊袋深处回流陡然喷出，白光同样席卷了文森特。

一股股精液如约射向被他冲击开的子宫口，盘桓不去，剩下装不下的那部分顺着仍未疲软的阴茎，从紧窄的阴道深处向外流去。到达顶点的文森特同样抱紧了怀中的少女，在她脖颈上留下一个带血印的咬痕。

用手肘支撑着自身的重量，文森特趴伏在凯瑟琳上方休息着，微微喘气。

泪水不断地从少女湛蓝的眼眸中溢出来，顺着她还带着高潮余韵潮红的脸颊滑落，在桌面上形成小小的水洼，在桌面下方她两条长腿垂落的部位中间，同样有一大滩不同成分的液体——从文森特阴茎里射入少女体内，混合了她高潮时喷涌出的欲液，最后顺着拔出的半软阴茎流出小穴，淅淅沥沥滴落在地面上，聚成一滩稀薄的淡白色黏液。

高耸在实验台边缘的阴户因为充血和摩擦红肿着，像颗被彻底开发成熟的蜜桃，果肉糜烂，汁液横流，柔软喷香。

跌跌撞撞地勉强支撑起自己的身体站起，凯瑟琳瞪大了失神的眼睛，再次祈求着噩梦的终结。

「都结束了，对吧？你已经做了你想做的一切了，反正我已经没有价值了……就让我走吧……」

一脸饕足的少年眼中闪着奇异的光芒。

「呵……直到现在还是不明白你自己对我的吸引力吗？我亲爱的姐姐。这么点可绝不是我想做的一切，毕竟这一整座屋子都是为你打造的，这里的一点一滴，都会慢慢用在你的身上。你怎么会没有价值呢？毕竟想着你蔑视我的神情，我都能浑身颤抖到高潮呢……」

一边说着，文森特还一边捋起自己重新无精打采垂回两腿间的小鸟，将鸟头牵拉着蹭上少女的阴户。

「走？你又能走到哪里去呢？毕竟这个世界上，我才是你的亲弟弟，和你血缘关系最亲的人。我才是最爱你的人，无论发生什么我都不会离开你。所以，你怎么能离开我身边呢？」

即使少女脸上露出痛苦的绝望神色，他也没有丝毫怜悯，继续说下去。

「更何况……你不也很喜欢这样吗？像个最下贱的婊子一样，在自己亲弟弟的身下放声浪叫，因为大鸡巴干进了你的小穴颤抖着高潮……老实说在这之前我可没想到，你被强奸还能享受到高潮呢……看来的确是天生就该被我操的，不是吗？」

像是被自己的话语撩拨得越来越兴奋，文森特突然一把扯住拼命摇头的少女打在脸颊两侧的长发，打开手铐与金属架的连接，将她拖到了右手边的陈列架旁，扯下一个黑色头层牛皮的项圈利落地套在了天鹅一般线条优美的脖颈上。

快得凯瑟琳都还没反应过来，就被拉扯着项圈项链的金属锁链，再次被拖到了镜子前。

镜子里的自己浑身狼狈，神情萎顿，脖间的项圈和锁链闪着银白色的寒光。

然而这样的景象似乎依旧不足以完全取悦那个以爱为名的施暴者，他皱紧了眉，一把扯下两个乳房上的乳贴，转身不知从何处掏出了两个挂着铃铛的乳夹。

自然，凯瑟琳这种曾经自诩高贵淑女的女人并不可能知道这个清脆作响的小玩意儿叫「乳夹」，只是本能地觉得不太妙。

带着威胁的狞笑，文森特用力压开一个乳夹的夹子，靠近凯瑟琳依旧挺立着没有消退的乳头，似有若无地触碰几下，再装作要松开手指夹上去的样子。

「相信我，这个小玩意儿刚夹上去的时候，可是很痛的，不过如果你照着我的话说一遍，让我开心了的话，我会拧松一点，然后你就会感觉到有多爽了。毕竟你这个母狗被人强奸都能发情，越痛你才越爽，不是吗？」

被锁链拉住项圈往后扯，被迫向后弯曲上半身，露出整个脖子，以及下方那对完全暴露在外无遮无挡的浑圆乳房，凯瑟琳屈辱的眼神清晰地从镜子中反射出来，准确地传递到了文森特眼中。

然而刚刚在自己亲姐姐身体里发泄完的人毫无怜悯地笑笑。

「别愣着呀，快来跟着我说，凯瑟琳喜欢弟弟的大鸡巴，凯瑟琳是弟弟的小母狗，凯瑟琳想要被弟弟操到高潮再射一肚子……说啊！」

明明是刻意侮辱自己的话语，却不知为何，在听到这种直白粗俗地道破自己此刻禁忌的关系时，凯瑟琳的身体却又开始不住颤抖，高高耸起的阴户里，又有什么蜜汁在酝酿。分明对方是自己亲弟弟，自己却会因为他的抚摸玩弄而有感觉，被他的性器操到高潮。

在这种破罐破摔的心理中，凯瑟琳浑浑噩噩地张开嘴，机械地重复着那些话。

「……凯瑟琳……喜欢……弟弟的大……大……大鸡巴……凯瑟琳是弟弟的……小母狗……凯瑟琳想要被弟弟操到高潮——啊——」

身后人不知何时早已再次昂扬的性器长驱直入，突然插进自己悄悄分泌了新的欲液的阴道，畅通无阻地一插到底。让两个人同时发出一声销魂而满足的喟叹。

凯瑟琳此刻脚尖点地，整个人被扯着向后上方仰去，腰却被摁着往下沉，勾勒出一道弧线，弧线连接到臀部的高点，直到被身后冲撞的人打破了这优美的画面。

从文森特的角度看，这一幕显然比别的角度更为赏心悦目，既可以从镜子中看到凯瑟琳泪眼婆娑的脸，还有那对蹦跳着的白兔般的乳房，又可以直接看到她蜜桃一般圆润丰满的臀瓣，中间的窄缝紧紧吮吸着自己的阴茎，上方的小巧菊穴还一吸一张。

这种视觉上与触觉上同时传来的巨大冲击，让文森特的动作也渐渐失控，狂野起来。反正即使是放纵，也没人能阻止他，作为受害者，兴许这个情迷意乱的女人巴不得自己这么做。

然而不巧的是，还真有人试图来阻止。

门铃声突然毫无预兆地响起。

文森特在短短几秒钟里飞快在脑海中搜索了一遍这种时候谁会突然找上门来。外卖？快递？他们到不了这里，有专门的代收点，也没人点外卖。父母突然回来？不可能事先不提，而且他们有钥匙，不需要按门铃。凯瑟琳的朋友？她只有无聊的拥趸，不被允许有知道她的地址的资格。至于自己？根本没人会来找这个阴郁的独行侠。

然而这短短几秒，已经够凯瑟琳抬起头来，听出是自己家的门铃声，随后陡然生出几分缥缈的希望。被钉在阴茎上前后摆动的少女奋力挣扎起来，四下找着铃声的来源。

既然这声音连不知身在何处的自己都能清晰地听见，说明自己现在所在的地方一定离自家别墅很近，说不定只不过一墙之隔。四下逡巡一圈，凯瑟琳将目光凝固在镜子上一小块区域，疑惑地皱起眉。

_是某间自己不知道的密室，被打造成镜子的墙面吗？_

疑惑不解的神情没有逃过文森特的眼睛。

短短几秒的困惑后，少年早已重新冷静下来。自己长久的费心经营，考虑到了所有的一切，并没有那么轻易就能被破坏。带着这种自信，和对凯瑟琳自以为能逃出自己手掌心的希冀的轻蔑，文森特继续抽动阴茎，用自己的身体冲撞推动着母狗一般趴跪在镜子前的少女，驱使她朝自己想去的方向爬行。

三两步便到了那块镜面前，指尖轻轻触碰，一个显示屏应之开启，在镜面上浮现出画面来。

_原来是「狂蜂浪蝶」其中一个啊……_

看着投影出的前门处的画面，文森特感觉心脏再次被名为嫉妒与占有欲的藤蔓攥紧，在挣扎中疼到泣血。被自己俘获的鸽子似乎还向往着自己，想从自己身边逃离，逃到那些根本不配看她一眼，更不配豢养她的人身边去。

尽管「鸽子」本人此刻所想的，完全只是想要逃离眼下这种悲惨的处境而已。与此同时，她也为这块看上去普通的镜面究竟能做到什么而讶异着。

无谓地勾起嘴角，讽刺地笑了笑。她「贴心」的「好弟弟」毫不吝啬地为她做了详尽的解答。

「怎么？你还指望我打开门放他进来吗？还是你指望他能预感到什么，然后破开 ** **我们家**** 的安保系统，冲进来救你呢？」

在说到「我们家」三个字时，文森特还满怀恶意地加重了语气。

「即使他能做到……原来你这么期望，那些围绕着你的男人，看到你被操得一塌糊涂，在自己亲弟弟的鸡巴下浪叫的样子吗？」

他的话无疑点醒了似乎忘记了自己此刻的模样，即使仍在抽插中细声呻吟着的少女。瞥了一眼镜子中的自己，头发散乱，被套上一个皮革项圈，被人像狗一样牵扯着趴跪在地上，浑身都是汗水和精液，脸颊上、两腿间都留下白痕斑斑，然而即使如此，自己还流着淫水让身后这根插进自己身体的阴茎顺滑地尽情开拓着疆域。

_不，不能让他们知道。我就装作是被强迫的……不！我本来就是被迫的！_

「我会告诉所有人是你强迫我——」

辩驳的话语被冷淡的少年嗓音截断，骤然显得苍白无力。

「你想说都是我强迫你的吗？可是——」

文森特再次点了一下镜面，这块整面墙那么大的镜子上，突然同时浮现出几个不同的屏幕，仔细一看便知，放的是不同时间段从不同角度拍摄的，就在几十分钟前发生过的情景。

其中一块是从文森特的视角，可以清晰地看见少年粗大的阴茎是怎样在那个流着淫水的小穴里顺畅地抽插，发出噗噗声响的。

还有少女被抚弄时身体变化的高清近距离特写，详尽记录了这具完美的身体上一点一滴变化，甚至还有凯瑟琳高潮时面颊飞红高声呻吟的画面。

最后击败少女的，是不过十几分钟前，自己刚刚亲口说出的话语。

「……凯瑟琳喜欢弟弟的大鸡巴……凯瑟琳想要被弟弟操到高潮——」

视频里的自己意乱情迷，张开嘴像是想舔舐什么，又像是准备好了承接什么。全方位各个角度拍摄的视频，忠实地记录下了自己淫乱的表情。

身后人一边揉搓着自己乳头坚挺胀到发痛的乳房，激起夹在乳头上的乳夹坠着的铃铛丁零当啷一阵脆响，一边无情奚落着。

「看看你这个母狗渴望地淫叫着的表情……谁会相信你不想被操呢？」

现在，这个天使般美貌的少女眼中名为希望的那簇火焰，终于一点一点地，渐渐黯淡，最后完全熄灭。不再去看画面中仍在门口徘徊的同学，凯瑟琳的呻吟几近呜咽，像一只受伤的小狗趴跪在墙角哀哀低叫。

然而这种叫声无疑让身后少年更加兴奋，甚至开始大力抓握起她浑圆的臀肉，向外拉扯揪起，再猛然放手，看那团面团一样软糯又有弹性，而且同样白花花的肉团弹回去，还晃了两晃。

_还不够，想要她更多的痛苦，才能解放自己的痛苦。_

文森特的内心被欲火与复仇的火焰完全点燃，熊熊大火将仅剩的理智焚烧殆尽。手掌骤然扬起，落在那团臀肉上，「啪」地一声脆响后，一个清晰的掌印形状的红痕留在雪白的臀肉上。

少女因为疼痛发出一声短促的高亢尖叫，然而她的身体深处，流出了更多欲液，无言中诚实地反映了她的欲望。

这一点当然不会被文森特错过。

狂笑着大力操干起来，阴茎在汩汩流出的欲液中暴涨，随着激烈的心跳中血脉的流动一跳一跳，每一下都远远抽离再刺到最深处，手上打着屁股的动作一下接一下，很快将这个雪白的肉团变成了绯红一片。

「越打你越爽？你说你不是就该被我操的？」

被欲望和恐慌、对自己的怀疑与沉沦折磨了太久，凯瑟琳早已精疲力竭，现在，随着画面中那个十几分钟前自己还愚蠢地希冀能够带来救赎的人转身离去，凯瑟琳觉得，似乎有什么东西也一并从自己身体中抽离。

被揉成一瓣一瓣，被随意地抛落地面，被踩上鞋跟碾碎，最后和泥泞混成一色，再也无从分辨。

也无人多看上一眼。

放肆地大声吟哦起来，少女似乎抛开了欲望之外所有一切，尽情沉沦在快感中，对身后人的动作做出诚实的回应。这回应当然让文森特欣喜若狂，更看到了近在眼前的未来中，每一个自己肖想的画面成真的美景，这种畅想让浪潮席卷了一对姐弟的全身。

一片白光中，玫瑰凋落了。


End file.
